The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coprosma plant botanically known as Coprosma and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Lemon and Lime’.
The new cultivar was discovered in a cultivated area of Boskoop, The Netherlands in 2007. ‘Lemon and Lime’ was discovered as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Coprosma ‘Evening Glow’ (not patented).
Asexual reproduction by tip cuttings of the new cultivar ‘Lemon and Lime’ was first performed in 2007 in Boskoop, The Netherlands. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.